This invention relates to cartons. More particularly, this invention relates to carton carriers.
Carriers are widely used in the beverage industry to facilitate transporting beverage packaged in cans and bottles that hold soda and beer. Carriers for cans are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,656; and 5,682,984. The can carriers typically surround a can matrix in a box and hold the matrix tightly therein. Carriers that accommodate bottles are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,682; and 4,505,696. These basket carriers generally support bottle weight from below and compartmentalize each bottle held in the basket. Also, bottle carriers as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,305; 3,860,281; and 3,946,862, carry a matrix of bottles by basically engaging a bead or edge around each bottle""s neck near the bottle""s cap.
Applicant""s invention is directed to a carton carrier for traditionally configured paperboard cartons, e.g., with cartons and juice cartons. There is one basic problem associated with the prior art can carriers and bottle carriers which Applicant""s invention is intended to overcome. Specifically, none of the prior art carriers are adapted to carry traditionally configured beverage cartons, that is, paperboard cartons for milk or juice, that have a pair of sloping ceiling panels converging to form a ceiling ridge, and a gable pocket being formed below either end of the ridge by opposing side walls folding inward and attaching to the underside of the ceiling panels. Prior art carriers of the type disclosed in the above cited patents simply are unsuitable to carry these cartons.
Accordingly, it has been one objective of this invention to provide a carton carrier adapted for use with gable end cartons of the type traditionally used for milk and juice.
It has been another objective of this invention to provide a carton carrier adapted for use with gable end cartons that grips the carton by its gable end.
It has been a further objective of this invention to provide a carton carrier adapted for use with gable end cartons, the carrier being connected with the carton""s gable end so that the connection is enhanced under the influence of the weight of the carton contents as the carton is carried by the carrier""s user
It has been still a further objective of this invention to provide a carton carrier adapted to hold two gable end cartons located in side by side relation, the carrier cooperating with one gable end of each of the two cartons.
In accord with these objectives, the invention contemplates a carton carrier particularly structured for use with gable end cartons such as paperboard cartons of the traditional type used for milk and juice.
The carton carrier includes, in preferred form, opposed side walls and opposed end walls, in a generally sleeve type configuration, and a carrier handle attached to those carrier walls. The carrier also includes a ceiling attached to the carrier walls. A deformable latch panel is foldably attached to each of the carrier""s end walls. Each latch panel is generally triangular in shape. At least one web panel connects the latch panel with the carrier""s roof. Each latch panel and web panel is generally coplanar with the associated carrier""s end wall.
The carton carrier is adapted to carry cartons having opposed side walls, opposed end walls, and ceiling panels that form a peaked roof above the carton. The end walls are each foldably attached at their respective top edges to a gable panel which is positioned inwardly under and fixed to the carton""s ceiling, thereby forming a gable pocket at each end of the carton.
When the carrier is assembled with a carton, the carrier""s sleeve slides down over the carton ceiling so that the carton is located in a relatively close fit with that sleeve. The carton is positioned within the carton carrier so that the latch panel generally overlies the carton""s gable pocket. A latch force erected generally centrally on the latch panel deforms the latch panel inwardly toward the carton""s gable pocket. In other words, as a latch force is erected upon the latch panel to force it to move into the gable pocket, the latch panel and a portion of each web panel cave into the gable pocket. When the carton and its contents is lifted by the carton carrier by its carrier handle, the latch panel and web panels are deformed further inwardly into the gable pocket, i.e., are latched even more firmly in the carton""s gable pocket, thereby, effectively automatically locking the carton carrier with the carton under the carton""s own weight as the carton is carried by the carton carrier.